The Last Lovegood
by SquirtleSquad24
Summary: What if the dark lord killed harry? What if now all his followers are being hunted, only some spared. That's Luna Lovegood. One of the last remaining harry followers that hasn't been killed or enslaved. Hermione was enslaved to the Malfoys and she knew ginny as alive but enslaved, but that was it. Ron was in hiding or dead, no one knew and td the dark lord renighed.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I own none of these characters we love and are familar with, there are a few along the way i popped in and they belong to me but none of the main characters are. They are the work of J,K rowling. If you have any ideas please message me about the story, I love to hear feed back.**

What if the dark lord killed harry? What if now all his followers are being hunted, only some spared. That's Luna Lovegood. One of the last remaining harry followers that hasn't been killed or enslaved. Hermione was enslaved to the Malfoys and she knew ginny as alive but enslaved, but that was it. Ron was in hiding or dead, no one knew and td the dark lord renighed. This Is the story of Luna lovegood.

As she sat in hundreds of people and the small cell her mind racing, she could hear the sound of hundreds of people above her, and knowing that the auction must be starting. Then suddenly she heard cell doors opening and people being dragged out, mostly witches but a few wizards, all had one thing in common, they were mudbloods, The mudbloods shared cells the same size as here, the half bloods had there own but was smaller and the purebloods like herself (She as the only one) Had there own.

She remembered how she got there and thought about how now she would be sold away like an animal. Running through the trees Nevil by her side, he told her to run and he can hold them off, Luna begged him to come with her but he was already running back towards the oncoming death eaters, so she ran, she ran and ran till she tripped over a log, looking up into a fae she hoped thed never see again, Gregory Goyle stood right above here smirking, He knocked her out, and then she was here.

Suddenly her cell door swung open, revealing a death eater in a mask, and one she did not recognize, he grabbed her wrist and dragged her to her feet.

"Looney lovegood, what a nice surprise" He sneered, then she knew, Blaise Zabini."Zabini" She replied coldly, not looking at him. He grabbed her and yanked her out of the cell to stand in line with the others, right behind a girl with long black hair who was about a head shorter then her, suddenly a thought struck her,

"Cho?"She asked. As she did the girl turned around. It was Cho, but not how luna remembered, she had a black eye and a scar running all the way down her face.

"Luna? Luna lovegood, Is that really you?" Cho stammered looking up at luna smiling.

"Yes its me, are there others here, i mean have you seen anyone.?"She asked hopefuly.

"No, i haven't seen anyone which means one of two things…." Cho trailed off at that last part looking down at her shoes.

"Alright get moving!" A death eater called towards the center of the line.

Slowly the line trudged forwards. They walked in silence, heads bowed, Suddenly they came to an abrupt stop in front of a large oak door. They were separated into Mud Bloods, Half Bloods, and pure bloods. There were three pure bloods. Cho, luna, and a boy none of them recognized. He was tall, his hair was cut short, but what they could see of it was bright red, his face was pale with a long scar reaching across his eye down to his chin.

First the mudbloods, then the half bloods, About half an hour later the doors opened again, and they were shoved out into a bright spotlight, the boy, stepped forwards first nodding at us. We mouthed "Good luck".

Then out of the silence a voice rang out "Charlie Weasley, age 24, Pureblood, knows much about dragons and can be of use, let's start the bidding at 5 sickles"

"1 Galleon"

"2"

"5'

It went on like this for a while until it ended at 55. He was walked off the small stage to a place they couldn't see beyond the spotlight. Cho shivered by my side, and clung to my arm, I stepped forward, head bowed.

"Luna Lovegood. Pureblood, knows much about magical creatures. Was Personally acquainted with Potter. We start the bidding at 5 Galleons"

Luna stood there, head bowed as people started to bid, feeling like an animal.

Finally a voice shouted over the crowd, "1,000 Galleons, and i'll take her now if you don't mind"

Her head rose a bit attempting to see who had said it, but she was let off the stage to the back, and what she saw next terrified her, about 5 mudblood girls, all chained to the next were standing behind a dimly lit table, and there at the table, sat four people she knew personally. Dean thomas, Vincent Crabbe, Theodore Nott and last but not least, Seamus Finnigan.

She stopped in her tracks and gasped when she saw Seamus, Him of all people she did not expect to see here. She knew Dean turned but not seamus.

"Looks like you were right seamus, when she's broken and not talking nonsense she is kind of pretty." Crabb snorted mockingly.

"Broken?" asked Luna, raising herself up to her full height and straightening her posture,"I think not dear sirs, i'm a lovegood and lovegoods don't break"

The four men all laughed and all looked at Her. SHe was getting very uncomfortable. She didn't even know who bought her yet. SO she stood head held high just staring straight ahead.

Seamus stood up, pulling something from his pocket and fastening it around her neck, it was a leather collar, with a small metal oop for a leash. Then out of nowhere SMACK. He hit her straight across the face, so hard she staggered back, she was still the small, underfed female, but she would not let that bother her.

"Only speak when spoken to" Seamus said, looking towards his friends and snickering. "Well boys we had better be off, she has much to learn before tonight." He waved then grabbed her wrist and they walked out to the street. Then with a shudder she realized where they were. Diagon alley, but much much darker. There were only a few people out and they were all death eaters and they were all looking at her.

"Brace yourself", Seamus muttered, and suddenly they were gone. They apparated in front of a Manor, a bit like malfoy manor she realized, but much more lively, and beautiful, There were trees surrounding the walk that led up to the house. And They were all different kinds, Cherry trees with blossoms falling. Large willows swaying in the gentle breeze. Then she looked down to see that they were on an invisible bridge levitating above a calm river, the water sparkling in the sun. She looked past the trees and her jaw dropped. It was the most beautiful thing she had ever seen, There were large topiaries of all shapes and sizes, surrounded by flowers of all colors and sizes, she could have stayed in that spot all day taking everything in.

Then she looked up to seamus, He was looking down at her, with a look in her eyes she couldn't place. "Welcome to your new home luna" Them he smiled down at her and started walking down to the Manor.

The manor, Now that was true beauty, it was large and a dark shade of blue and was magnificent. Large windows shinned to the fullest. There was a large fountain out front. And she saw that it depicted his days at hogwarts, She saw harry hermione and ron and also tons of others. She even saw herself once or twice. The best part is it moved. All the characters moved and talked to each other and waved to luna as she passed.

Walking into the house was just as breathtaking as the outside, suits of armour lined the halls and a large chandelier hung from the ceiling. He walked in and up the stairs and she followed close behind. Then he rounded the corner and Stopped in front of two large doors. The flicked his hand lazily and they opened, he stepped inside. This must have been his bedroom. It had a large four poster bed and a desk in the corner, he went sat on the edge of his bed and looked at her, who didn't move from the doorway.

"Sit" he ordered, so she went and kneeled in front of him. No lookin at him. He reached down and forced her chin up o he looked at him.

"You are mine now, you will refer to me as master and you do what I order you, Understand?"

She nodded, he got up and walked to the other side of his room and opened the door to the bathroom. He led her to the bath and started to turn on the tap.

"Take off your clothes" he said smirking.

"Excuse me?" she said opening her mouth in protest.

"You heard me" he said and he started to unbutton his own shirt.

She stood in silence, then reluctantly undid the tattered blue dress she wore. She took it off and dropped it to her feet, she was wearing underwear, it was black and lacy like her bra, and was very embarrassed to wear it. He looked over and smirked at her.

"Well, well, well Lovegood I don't know how much those robes hid. His eyes tracing her body as she stood with her head bowed. Luckily he kept his boxers on but she had to admit, He was gorgeous. He was surprisingly musically, and he looked like he worked out regularly.

He stepped over and sunk into the full tub. He motioned she should do the same. But before he did he stopped her.

"Ah ah ah, he said smirking,"Take all of it off"

"P…..Please…Don't make me, Master i'll do anything"

He looked at her for a second then agreed, "Alright but you owe me, get in"

She stepped into the tub and sank down onto the other end as far away from him as possible. He looked over at her, she looks very pathetic you could see her ribs and she was as pale as the tub itself. He leaned over and gently picked her up, she was so light. About 80 pounds max. He gently sat her down on his lap, she was very beautiful, just looked so sad. He stated to wash her gently and she looked at him with a look of confusion on her face, she didn't fight it, she just let him.

She shut her eyes and relaxed leaning against him, he looked down at her blond head and relaxed. He felt her slow steady breathing and felt like he do anything, and slowly they both drifted off to sleep.

Luna woke up some time later, Seamus was asleep and she saw herself pruning so she got up and grabbed a towel to dry off. He stirred so she left the bathroom and sat on the floor. Suddenly the door banged and he rushed out wnt in hand, but relaxed when he saw her sitting on the floor.

"Oh, you didn't try to escape," He said relieved, He would have had a heart attack if she did, he hadn't put a binding spell on her yet.

"No Master, you were asleep and i don't want to wake you do i decided to dry off."

"Oh, there are some clean clothes for you on the chair, a house elf will bring you to your room and your dinner shortly." He turned to go back into the bathroom,"Thank you" She said it with so much emotion he turned around and looked at her. He nodded and went into the bathroom. Shutting the door behind him.

He's actually being nice to me. Luna thought, walked over to the chair and picked up the clothes, they looked harmless enough. SHe put them on and walked to the mirror. He had given her a hot pink bra and maching panies, and a skimpy black dress th was cut to short and showed to much, she looked like a slut, the color didn't help.

"You look good, the guys will love it" she jumped, not knowing he came out of the bathroom.

"You expect me to wear this in front of people?" He has to be joking. He wouldn't be so cruel, would he?

"Yep", He smirked," I'm having a meeting tonight to show my friends my new treasure."

She groaned now knowing people would see her like this.

"You owe me anyway, it won't be that bad, i'm protective, they won't touch you while i'm there"

"Well that's good," Turning back to the mirror, the skimpy dress barely covered her arse.

The doorbell rang and he turned to leave, stopping at the door he said, "The house elves will show you to your room." Stepping away revealed a small girl houself.

"If miss doesn't mind, Nipsy would like to show her to her rooms now"

"Oh please, just call me luna, and i would love it if you showed me to my room" smiling she took the elf's outstretched hand.

"You is too kind miss" she squeaked and brought her down the hall to a small door that led to a spiral staircase leading up. They climbed it to a Bit larger door and pushed it open, luna gasped looking around, she had expected a dungeon like room but this was on the contrary. She was in on of the most beautiful rooms she had ever been in. The walls were draped in a dark blue cloth tinted with gold, a four poster bed stood in the corner and the ceiling was like hogwarts great hall, it was enchanted and shows the constellations.

"Here is your dinner miss Luna" squeaked nipsy.

She handed her a tray with a steaming cup of tea and a beef stew of sorts with bread and butter.

"Thank you nipsy, your very nice to bring this to me, is there something i can do in return?"

"No miss, i'm happy to see you happy" And with that and a faint popping noise, she was gone

After about ten minutes, after luna ate, she reappeared. "Master would like you to come down now please.

Luna nodded and they apparated into the kitchen with a silver tray of drinks. Luna picked it up and walked into the dining room, the long table was half filled all with young death eaters. Most she recognised but two or three she didn't know. She stood in the doorway and no one acknowledged her until Seamus called her.

"Ah, everyone, meet my newest prize, luna lovegood." he said smirking as all there faces turned towards her, some eyes stayed on hers, others traveled down to her outfit.

She took a deep breath put on a fake smile and stepped into the room. Walking over to seamus at the end of the table.

"Well seamus i never thought you of all people would get the chance to break her, she's almost as hard as granger and i haven't even broken her yet" The voice was Draco Malfoys. She turned her head to look at him. She glared and Seamus noticed. "Ah yes i believe her and Luna were friends, calm down pet, I don't think he treats her that badly" Luna stared at malfoy with pursed lips as he looked hungrily back at her.

"Your lucky to have gotten your hands on a pureblood, a beautiful one at that". A red curly haired man said from across the table. Luna looked over and gasped. Percy Weasley Met her gaze and snickered.

"You know percy don't you dear? In fact we saw his brother didn't we?" He said as he wrapped a hand around her waist and jerked her closer to him and almost causing her to drop her tray.

"Brother, ha, in my opinion i have none, sister on the other hand…"

Lunas head snapped up. "What did you do to Ginny?" Her voice shaky, Ginny was her best friend after all she had a right to know.

They all looked up at her tearing her down with their cold dead eyes. Percy let out a sigh.

"I'm not aware. I do hope she's safe she was my favorite sibling. If you don't mind i would like a drink".

LUna walked over and careful not to bend down to much held the tray to percy. He took a glass of firewhiskey and shooed her away. She went around the table doing the same thing until only Malfoy was left.

"Your lucky your slave complies with you, mine puts up such a fuss. You must let me borrow yours sometime to show mine how to act." Malfoy spat looking up at her as she put on a fake smile and bent over to give him a drink. Suddenly he yanked a lock of her hair pulling her down so he could look right down her dress, she squeaked and tried to pull away but he took out his wand put the tray on the the table and pulled her onto his lap.

"Now now Draco, remember who she belongs to." Seamus said smiling and leaning back in his chair. "I don't mind if you have a bit of fun with her."

Luna squeaked and struggled trying to pull away, weakly beating on his chest. He just squeezed her wrist and she let out a cry of pain, his other hand sneaking around her waist and groping her from behind.

"Stop please!" she cried hopelessly still struggling, finally having a=enough with her back, picked her up and spun her around so she faced the rest of the death eaters, and groping one of her breasts, other arm held firmly around her waist to stop her from getting away.

"Enough malfoy". Seamus said almost lazily, he didn't like watching his slave be tortured, but that's what she was there for, he just felt something, hearing her cry out like that, something he hadn't heard for a long long time.


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: I own none of these characters we love and are familar with, there are a few along the way i popped in and they belong to me but none of the main characters are. They are the work of J,K rowling. If you have any ideas please message me about the story, I love to hear feed back.**

What if the dark lord killed harry? What if now all his followers are being hunted, only some spared. That's Luna Lovegood. One of the last remaining harry followers that hasn't been killed or enslaved. Hermione was enslaved to the Malfoys and she knew ginny as alive but enslaved, but that was it. Ron was in hiding or dead, no one knew and td the dark lord renighed. This Is the story of Luna lovegood.

As she sat in hundreds of people and the small cell her mind racing, she could hear the sound of hundreds of people above her, and knowing that the auction must be starting. Then suddenly she heard cell doors opening and people being dragged out, mostly witches but a few wizards, all had one thing in common, they were mudbloods, The mudbloods shared cells the same size as here, the half bloods had there own but was smaller and the purebloods like herself (She as the only one) Had there own.

She remembered how she got there and thought about how now she would be sold away like an animal. Running through the trees Nevil by her side, he told her to run and he can hold them off, Luna begged him to come with her but he was already running back towards the oncoming death eaters, so she ran, she ran and ran till she tripped over a log, looking up into a fae she hoped thed never see again, Gregory Goyle stood right above here smirking, He knocked her out, and then she was here.

Suddenly her cell door swung open, revealing a death eater in a mask, and one she did not recognize, he grabbed her wrist and dragged her to her feet.

"Looney lovegood, what a nice surprise" He sneered, then she knew, Blaise Zabini."Zabini" She replied coldly, not looking at him. He grabbed her and yanked her out of the cell to stand in line with the others, right behind a girl with long black hair who was about a head shorter then her, suddenly a thought struck her,

"Cho?"She asked. As she did the girl turned around. It was Cho, but not how luna remembered, she had a black eye and a scar running all the way down her face.

"Luna? Luna lovegood, Is that really you?" Cho stammered looking up at luna smiling.

"Yes its me, are there others here, i mean have you seen anyone.?"She asked hopefuly.

"No, i haven't seen anyone which means one of two things…." Cho trailed off at that last part looking down at her shoes.

"Alright get moving!" A death eater called towards the center of the line.

Slowly the line trudged forwards. They walked in silence, heads bowed, Suddenly they came to an abrupt stop in front of a large oak door. They were separated into Mud Bloods, Half Bloods, and pure bloods. There were three pure bloods. Cho, luna, and a boy none of them recognized. He was tall, his hair was cut short, but what they could see of it was bright red, his face was pale with a long scar reaching across his eye down to his chin.

First the mudbloods, then the half bloods, About half an hour later the doors opened again, and they were shoved out into a bright spotlight, the boy, stepped forwards first nodding at us. We mouthed "Good luck".

* * *

Then out of the silence a voice rang out "Charlie Weasley, age 24, Pureblood, knows much about dragons and can be of use, let's start the bidding at 5 sickles"

"1 Galleon"

"2"

"5'

It went on like this for a while until it ended at 55. He was walked off the small stage to a place they couldn't see beyond the spotlight. Cho shivered by my side, and clung to my arm, I stepped forward, head bowed.

"Luna Lovegood. Pureblood, knows much about magical creatures. Was Personally acquainted with Potter. We start the bidding at 5 Galleons"

Luna stood there, head bowed as people started to bid, feeling like an animal.

Finally a voice shouted over the crowd, "1,000 Galleons, and i'll take her now if you don't mind"

Her head rose a bit attempting to see who had said it, but she was let off the stage to the back, and what she saw next terrified her, about 5 mudblood girls, all chained to the next were standing behind a dimly lit table, and there at the table, sat four people she knew personally. Dean thomas, Vincent Crabbe, Theodore Nott and last but not least, Seamus Finnigan.

She stopped in her tracks and gasped when she saw Seamus, Him of all people she did not expect to see here. She knew Dean turned but not seamus.

"Looks like you were right seamus, when she's broken and not talking nonsense she is kind of pretty." Crabb snorted mockingly.

"Broken?" asked Luna, raising herself up to her full height and straightening her posture,"I think not dear sirs, i'm a lovegood and lovegoods don't break"

The four men all laughed and all looked at Her. SHe was getting very uncomfortable. She didn't even know who bought her yet. SO she stood head held high just staring straight ahead.

Seamus stood up, pulling something from his pocket and fastening it around her neck, it was a leather collar, with a small metal oop for a leash. Then out of nowhere SMACK. He hit her straight across the face, so hard she staggered back, she was still the small, underfed female, but she would not let that bother her.

"Only speak when spoken to" Seamus said, looking towards his friends and snickering. "Well boys we had better be off, she has much to learn before tonight." He waved then grabbed her wrist and they walked out to the street. Then with a shudder she realized where they were. Diagon alley, but much much darker. There were only a few people out and they were all death eaters and they were all looking at her.

"Brace yourself", Seamus muttered, and suddenly they were gone. They apparated in front of a Manor, a bit like malfoy manor she realized, but much more lively, and beautiful, There were trees surrounding the walk that led up to the house. And They were all different kinds, Cherry trees with blossoms falling. Large willows swaying in the gentle breeze. Then she looked down to see that they were on an invisible bridge levitating above a calm river, the water sparkling in the sun. She looked past the trees and her jaw dropped. It was the most beautiful thing she had ever seen, There were large topiaries of all shapes and sizes, surrounded by flowers of all colors and sizes, she could have stayed in that spot all day taking everything in.

Then she looked up to seamus, He was looking down at her, with a look in her eyes she couldn't place. "Welcome to your new home luna" Them he smiled down at her and started walking down to the Manor.

The manor, Now that was true beauty, it was large and a dark shade of blue and was magnificent. Large windows shinned to the fullest. There was a large fountain out front. And she saw that it depicted his days at hogwarts, She saw harry hermione and ron and also tons of others. She even saw herself once or twice. The best part is it moved. All the characters moved and talked to each other and waved to luna as she passed.

Walking into the house was just as breathtaking as the outside, suits of armour lined the halls and a large chandelier hung from the ceiling. He walked in and up the stairs and she followed close behind. Then he rounded the corner and Stopped in front of two large doors. The flicked his hand lazily and they opened, he stepped inside. This must have been his bedroom. It had a large four poster bed and a desk in the corner, he went sat on the edge of his bed and looked at her, who didn't move from the doorway.

"Sit" he ordered, so she went and kneeled in front of him. No lookin at him. He reached down and forced her chin up o he looked at him.

"You are mine now, you will refer to me as master and you do what I order you, Understand?"

She nodded, he got up and walked to the other side of his room and opened the door to the bathroom. He led her to the bath and started to turn on the tap.

"Take off your clothes" he said smirking.

"Excuse me?" she said opening her mouth in protest.

"You heard me" he said and he started to unbutton his own shirt.

She stood in silence, then reluctantly undid the tattered blue dress she wore. She took it off and dropped it to her feet, she was wearing underwear, it was black and lacy like her bra, and was very embarrassed to wear it. He looked over and smirked at her.

"Well, well, well Lovegood I don't know how much those robes hid. His eyes tracing her body as she stood with her head bowed. Luckily he kept his boxers on but she had to admit, He was gorgeous. He was surprisingly musically, and he looked like he worked out regularly.

He stepped over and sunk into the full tub. He motioned she should do the same. But before he did he stopped her.

"Ah ah ah, he said smirking,"Take all of it off"

"P…..Please…Don't make me, Master i'll do anything"

He looked at her for a second then agreed, "Alright but you owe me, get in"

She stepped into the tub and sank down onto the other end as far away from him as possible. He looked over at her, she looks very pathetic you could see her ribs and she was as pale as the tub itself. He leaned over and gently picked her up, she was so light. About 80 pounds max. He gently sat her down on his lap, she was very beautiful, just looked so sad. He stated to wash her gently and she looked at him with a look of confusion on her face, she didn't fight it, she just let him.

She shut her eyes and relaxed leaning against him, he looked down at her blond head and relaxed. He felt her slow steady breathing and felt like he do anything, and slowly they both drifted off to sleep.

Luna woke up some time later, Seamus was asleep and she saw herself pruning so she got up and grabbed a towel to dry off. He stirred so she left the bathroom and sat on the floor. Suddenly the door banged and he rushed out wnt in hand, but relaxed when he saw her sitting on the floor.

"Oh, you didn't try to escape," He said relieved, He would have had a heart attack if she did, he hadn't put a binding spell on her yet.

"No Master, you were asleep and i don't want to wake you do i decided to dry off."

"Oh, there are some clean clothes for you on the chair, a house elf will bring you to your room and your dinner shortly." He turned to go back into the bathroom,"Thank you" She said it with so much emotion he turned around and looked at her. He nodded and went into the bathroom. Shutting the door behind him.

He's actually being nice to me. Luna thought, walked over to the chair and picked up the clothes, they looked harmless enough. SHe put them on and walked to the mirror. He had given her a hot pink bra and maching panies, and a skimpy black dress th was cut to short and showed to much, she looked like a slut, the color didn't help.

"You look good, the guys will love it" she jumped, not knowing he came out of the bathroom.

"You expect me to wear this in front of people?" He has to be joking. He wouldn't be so cruel, would he?

"Yep", He smirked," I'm having a meeting tonight to show my friends my new treasure."

She groaned now knowing people would see her like this.

"You owe me anyway, it won't be that bad, i'm protective, they won't touch you while i'm there"

"Well that's good," Turning back to the mirror, the skimpy dress barely covered her arse.

The doorbell rang and he turned to leave, stopping at the door he said, "The house elves will show you to your room." Stepping away revealed a small girl houself.

* * *

"If miss doesn't mind, Nipsy would like to show her to her rooms now"

"Oh please, just call me luna, and i would love it if you showed me to my room" smiling she took the elf's outstretched hand.

"You is too kind miss" she squeaked and brought her down the hall to a small door that led to a spiral staircase leading up. They climbed it to a Bit larger door and pushed it open, luna gasped looking around, she had expected a dungeon like room but this was on the contrary. She was in on of the most beautiful rooms she had ever been in. The walls were draped in a dark blue cloth tinted with gold, a four poster bed stood in the corner and the ceiling was like hogwarts great hall, it was enchanted and shows the constellations.

"Here is your dinner miss Luna" squeaked nipsy.

She handed her a tray with a steaming cup of tea and a beef stew of sorts with bread and butter.

"Thank you nipsy, your very nice to bring this to me, is there something i can do in return?"

"No miss, i'm happy to see you happy" And with that and a faint popping noise, she was gone

After about ten minutes, after luna ate, she reappeared. "Master would like you to come down now please.

Luna nodded and they apparated into the kitchen with a silver tray of drinks. Luna picked it up and walked into the dining room, the long table was half filled all with young death eaters. Most she recognised but two or three she didn't know. She stood in the doorway and no one acknowledged her until Seamus called her.

"Ah, everyone, meet my newest prize, luna lovegood." he said smirking as all there faces turned towards her, some eyes stayed on hers, others traveled down to her outfit.

She took a deep breath put on a fake smile and stepped into the room. Walking over to seamus at the end of the table.

"Well seamus i never thought you of all people would get the chance to break her, she's almost as hard as granger and i haven't even broken her yet" The voice was Draco Malfoys. She turned her head to look at him. She glared and Seamus noticed. "Ah yes i believe her and Luna were friends, calm down pet, I don't think he treats her that badly" Luna stared at malfoy with pursed lips as he looked hungrily back at her.

"Your lucky to have gotten your hands on a pureblood, a beautiful one at that". A red curly haired man said from across the table. Luna looked over and gasped. Percy Weasley Met her gaze and snickered.

"You know percy don't you dear? In fact we saw his brother didn't we?" He said as he wrapped a hand around her waist and jerked her closer to him and almost causing her to drop her tray.

"Brother, ha, in my opinion i have none, sister on the other hand…"

Lunas head snapped up. "What did you do to Ginny?" Her voice shaky, Ginny was her best friend after all she had a right to know.

They all looked up at her tearing her down with their cold dead eyes. Percy let out a sigh.

"I'm not aware. I do

hope she's safe she was my favorite sibling. If you don't mind i would like a drink".

Luna walked over and careful not to bend down to much held the tray to percy. He took a glass of firewhiskey and shooed her away. She went around the table doing the same thing until only Malfoy was left.

"Your lucky your slave complies with you, mine puts up such a fuss. You must let me borrow yours sometime to show mine how to act." Malfoy spat looking up at her as she put on a fake smile and bent over to give him a drink. Suddenly he yanked a lock of her hair pulling her down so he could look right down her dress, she squeaked and tried to pull away but he took out his wand put the tray on the the table and pulled her onto his lap.

"Now now Draco, remember who she belongs to." Seamus said smiling and leaning back in his chair. "I don't mind if you have a bit of fun with her."

Luna squeaked and struggled trying to pull away, weakly beating on his chest. He just squeezed her wrist and she let out a cry of pain, his other hand sneaking around her waist and groping her from behind.

"Stop please!" she cried hopelessly still struggling, finally having a=enough with her back, picked her up and spun her around so she faced the rest of the death eaters, and groping one of her breasts, other arm held firmly around her waist to stop her from getting away.

"Enough malfoy". Seamus said almost lazily, he didn't like watching his slave be tortured, but that's what she was there for, he just felt something, hearing her cry out like that, something he hadn't heard for a long long time.

* * *

After Malfoy let go of her she rushed out of the room, half in tears. She ran up the starts and locked her door and fell onto the bed crying, she hadn't cried in so long and just sat there bawling her eyes out. She didn't even hear the door creak open and someone step inside, in the shadows, he just stood and watched.

"Neville oh Nevel where were you?" She cried out longing for the one she loved to be there with her. Then suddenly POP! Nipsey appeared behind her.

"Oh miss why are you crying?" she asked looking pitifully at luna.

"Oh Nipsy" she flung her arms around the house elf crying. "Im crying about the one i love and how i'll never see him again", she stuttered as she pulled away sinking onto the bed.

"He was so kind and so caring and he said he would always be there. And when those men touched me at the party i felt every shred of dignity being torn from me."

Nipsy patted her shoulder, and tried to comfort her, "It will be alright miss luna, Nipsy will stay with you until you feel better,"

"Oh thank you Nipsy, I'm alright i just need some rest, thank you again for your kindness"

As nipsy left she fell back onto her bed staring up at the ceiling, not even bothering to get changed. SLowly she drifted off to sleep. A gentle snore heard throughout the room, that's when the man in the shadows revealed himself. He stepped over to the bed and caressed his hand across her cheek, a tear fell from his eye, and with that Neville Longbottom apparated into the night.


End file.
